New Street
by butterman369
Summary: When a boy decides to explore a abandoned studio he finds 3 strange creatures. Rated for some violence and a couple bad words.
1. Chapter 1- Exploration

"Another day goes by, what am I doing?" a boy asks himself as he walks down an alleyway on the way to his house from school. The same path every day, he

must have seen this alleyway a thousand times, if not more. The next day he goes by the same place, but this time, he is confronted by the local school bullies,

they never bothered the boy before, so, he was curious as to what they wanted from him.

* * *

"Hey," the leader said. "What are you doing here?" he asks the boy, pointing a finger at him. "I walk through here everyday, it's on my way home," he replied.

"Oh, well you might want to find a new way home for the next couple of days, there are some... acquaintances of ours coming here for a kind of convention

slash trap for anyone unlucky enough to take this alleyway." He heeded their advice and decided that tomorrow he would take a slightly longer path, on a

different street. " _I don't know why those bullies went through the trouble of warning me, doesn't seem like the kind of thing they would do,_ " the boy thought.

* * *

The next day came and the boy took the side street path. The street itself was lined with condemned and deserted buildings most notably some sort of giant

studio, although the doors to all of these buildings being boarded up the windows were easily open-able. Although he had no care to that day, he really liked

old empty buildings and wanted to explore them. When he got home he was told that for the next week his parents would be going on a business trip, he

decided that would be his chance to go explore the studio.

* * *

the next morning before school he packed everything he thought he would need: a flashlight, a first-aid kit and a bag of potato chips then headed off to school

and then to the street. Here he was standing in front of the studio, judging by the windows it couldn't have been more than 5 stories tall, he began opening a

window next to the front door and climbed inside. It was dusty and it smelled of decaying corpse, he let his nose adjust to the smell before walking into some

sort of long hall, the light trickling in from the rooms connected to the hall was creating a sunset effect in the hall, as he walked down the hall he heard the

crackling of empty cans and other trash beneath his feet every step kicking up large amounts of dust, he stopped and bent down to pick up a can and he heard

the sound again that's when he came to the realization that he wasn't alone.

* * *

 **hey everyone thank you for reading this first chapter, sorry if things are moving a little slowly they will pick up in chapter 2**

 **also this is my first story so some pointers would be cool, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2- Lost & Found

Jack turned around quickly and stared down the hallway, nothing but cans in it with him. He blamed it on a likely infestation of something or other and kept moving to the end of the hall, contemplating for a moment before going in to the room at the end. Inside were a set of stairs leading upwards with graffiti on the walls spelling out "LEAVE NOW" which made Jack uneasy, but he kept going, determined to explore the rest of this building. chills going up his spine as he opened the door to the dimly lit second floor.

The first thing Jack noticed as he carefully walked is that this floor has much less trash on the tiled floor, curious he peeked into one of the doorways on the main hall to see a simple office space, shelves with supplies on them, books, binders and a pencil sharpener. One of the binders caught Jack's eye, a blue binder with the words "Puppet Concepts" written on the side, Jack pulled it off the shelf and sat down in a chair next to a large desk next to the window, light still showing through the half drawn blinds. Jack opened the book to a page in the middle and noticed some of the pages were torn away the ones that remained were written on with a marker pages that say "the Tim puppet" had marker on them that said "Too personal, not friendly enough, who'd want to see a human puppet based on me?" he wrote funny things on almost all of the pages "spaghetti monster? I bet he wears a bow tie noodle right? I told you we already have enough characters as it is, I know we lost one but its a giant puppet its not hard to find." "Missing one? I wonder if they ever found it? Maybe its still here!" Jack put the binder in his backpack, he wanted to read the rest later, and he walked back into the main hall "ah, shoot its getting dark!" Jack yelled as he saw the now dark hall.

He moved over to the door to the first floor and opened it jumping down the stairs. When jack hit the bottom of the second set of stairs he landed on a empty soda bottle and fell over whacking his back on the bottom step "AGH!" Jack stood up and rubbed his back "ow, why." jack staggered through the first floor, turning around every so often, Jack felt someone watching him but never saw anything more than a moving dot from one of the hallways "what?" Jack said as he saw the dot retreat into a doorway "Wh-what is that?! Who's there?" Jack asked still walking towards the front door, he looked back and tried the door, it swung open without problem, the boards outside shredded by something with claws "uhhh..." jack said as he stared at the broken planks lying on the ground.

Jack walked out of the building and starting wandering back to his house. After a while of walking Jack fit the key into front door and opened the door into his house heading into the kitchen he checked the clock on the microwave, it read 10:51 "ugh, its a good thing mom and dad aren't home." Jack said as he walked upstairs to his bedroom and opened the door, threw down his backpack on the floor and laid down on his bed. Jack thought he saw something yellow move outside his window "must be a bird." Jack muttered as he closed his eyes.

 **and there we have it, chapter 2, let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3- Home sweet home

Jack woke up the next morning in his bed, he scratched his head as he got off of his bed and walked through the door of his bedroom into a long hallway at one end was the master bedroom and at the other end was his kitchen his beedroom was on the south wall next to the end with the master bedroom across from him was a bathroom, he had also forgot to brush his teeth the night prior but honestly he didn't care.

* * *

He entered the hallway and walked into the kitchen he walked over to the cabinets in the bottom left corner of the room opened them and pulled out a box of product-placement brand cereal and poured a bowl for himself, and walked into the living room right next to the kitchen, sat down on his couch and started to eat.

* * *

About halfway through his cereal he felt a familliar feeling, like someone was watching him again. He looked around the room but, as expected, he found no real trace of anyone else here, that reminded him about the book he found the night before, he put his cereal down and walked back into his room, on his bed was his backpack, he unzipped it and pulled out the binder labeled "Puppet Concepts" and took it back into the living room with him, he sat back down put his cereal on his lab and began reading.

* * *

The first few pages in the binder were all labbeled "APPROVED" by a stamp of some sort and shown 3 giant puppets first one he saw was labeled "The follower" he was big and blue with horns, that bent around his head, it stated that he was supposed to be the main character of them all, keeping some order among the group. The next one he saw was a pink bird puppet labeled "The greeter" she was a female who would introduce new guests and the like. Next up was "The waiter" a yellow dragon puppet slightly smaller than the others this puppet was more polite and sometimes a bit clumsy. The next page he saw was forcefully removed almost ripped completely to shreds.

* * *

Jack heard a loud bang coming from his kitchen, he quickly stood up and ran over to the doorway just intime to see something that would change his outlook on absolutely everything ever!

* * *

 **And there is chapter 3 for you all, im going to be posting again for at least a little while, I gotta finish these stories after all! Remember feedback is appreciated and thank you all for reading!**


End file.
